nekoparafandomcom-20200224-history
Nekopara Vol. 1
, |developer/s= NEKO WORKs |publisher/s= |platform/s= , , |first_release=Nekopara Vol. 1 December 29, 2014 |latest_release=Nekopara Vol. 3 May 26, 2017 }} is an series developed by Neko Works and published by Sekai Project. The game is based on Sayori's doujinshi works starring her two mascot characters Chocola and Vanilla for the first time in the visual novel series. The game was released simultaneously in English, Japanese, and Chinese languages on December 29, 2014. The game is available for download on Steam and Sekai Project as an all-ages game. The 18+ version extension of the game is also available on Denpasoft. On July 4, 2018 Nekopara Vol. 1 was released on the and . The featured opening song for this game is Sunny Paradise and the ending song is Days of a Catgirl. Game Description ''Kashou Minazuki'', the son of a long line of Japanese confection makers moved out to open his own shop "La Soleil" as a patisserie. But upon moving out, hidden amongst his things were two of the catgirls, Chocola and Vanilla, that the family had been raising. When he tried to send them back, they begged and pleaded until he gave in and now they've opened La Soleil together. With two catgirls who really, REALLY love their master trying their very best and occasionally failing -- a heartful comedy opens for business! See the Sayori NEKOWORKs’ mascots Chocola and Vanilla like never before, moving, and in full voice on screen. And now with the E-mote System, the characters smoothly move on screen changing expression and poses in countless ways.''sekaiproject. (2014, Nov 11). NEKOPARA Vol. 1. ''Steam. Retrieved Dec 7, 2015. Release History Appearances Characters Primary Characters *Kashou Minazuki *Chocola *Vanilla Supporting Characters *Shigure Minazuki *Azuki *Maple *Cinnamon *Coconut Reception gave Nekopara Vol. 1 a positive review, stating that "Nekopara is a light and fluffy visual novel that fans of catgirls will enjoy," but noted that "some may be put off by the sexual storyline aspect."Review: Nekopara Vol. 1". Hardcore Gamer. December 29, 2014. Retrieved April 22, 2015." Video ]] File:NEKOPARA Vol. 1 - Chocola introduction|Chocola's introduction File:NEKOPARA Vol. 1 - Vanilla introduction|Vanilla's introduction File:NEKOPARA Vol. 1 - Maple introduction|Maple's introduction File:NEKOPARA Vol. 1 - Cinnamon introduction|Cinnamon's introduction File:NEKOPARA Vol. 1 - Azuki introduction|Azuki's introduction File:NEKOPARA Vol. 1 - Coconut introduction|Coconut's introduction File:NEKOPARA Vol. 1 - Shigure introduction|Shigure's introduction Trivia *The word nekopara (ネコぱら) translates to "Cats Paradise" in English. *The demo version of the game, which runs until the end of Chapter 1, contains some edited dialogue that does not appear in the full version of the game. *A series of seven introductory videos were featured prior to the release of Nekopara Vol.1. It features all the main female characters of Nekopara introducing themselves as the cast of the series. **These videos are not featured within the game itself. Possibly they are made as a demonstration to the game's engine by NEKO Works. *As of August 2015, Nekopara Vol. 1 has sold over 110,000 copies." Neko Works tweet". Twitter. August 14, 2015. Retrieved August 14, 2015. References Category:Visual Novels Category:Nekopara